Setting Sun
by NilesDaughter
Summary: Tiana McKay thinks that moving to Forks will be an exciting experience. And it seems to be that way once she meets Edward Cullen. But when she learns his secret, will their relationship be over before it even begins?
1. Preface

Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight****. However, I do own the characters that are meant to be my friends and family.**

**WARNING: This fanfic IS a self-insert that I **_**wrote for the fun of it**_**. If you don't like, then **_**don't read**_**! I can't stress this enough.**

I was going to die. Right here. Cornered. Still young. There was no escaping it. And yet, I didn't feel fear. In fact, I didn't feel anything. I didn't even feel regret.

Maybe I had been stupid in coming here. But…I couldn't think that. If I was dying to protect someone I loved, then maybe…That had to count for something, right?

The hunter, smooth and manipulative, smiled in a friendly sort of way, but that smile was anything but. He came at me at a leisurely pace. I was going to die…


	2. Tiana: The First Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original ****Twilight**** characters, or any anime/manga that is mentioned from here on in.**

"I'm totally going to miss you guys," I said, wrapping my arms around my two best friends, Amie Lopez and Morgan Hart, one last group hug.

"But you'll e-mail us, right?" Morgan demanded.

"And tell me all about the cute guys you meet?" Amie added hopefully.

"Of course I'll e-mail. And I'll try to call as often as I can, too, okay?"

"Alright. Have fun." Amie hugged me again.

"Have fun," Morgan echoed, handing me a new sketchpad, my going-away present.

I climbed into my aunt and uncle's car, waving to my friends as they disappeared from view. My aunt and uncle were driving us to the airport, since our cars had already been sent ahead to Seattle. I stared out the window absentmindedly, thinking back on my two friends before burying my nose in the latest volume of _Ouran High School Host Club_.

We took care of our luggage upon arrival before heading towards the security line, where we said the last of our goodbyes. After a short trip across the complex of the Denver International Airport in the underground shuttle, we arrived at our gate and after an additional hour of waiting, my parents and I boarded the plane. I settled into my seat, vaguely going over the events that had led to our moving to Forks, Washington. We really should have been moving to live on the military base, but Dad had requested if we could live in the nearby small town. He thought it'd be a fun experience, and I thought it'd be cool to have a change of scenery. And moving wasn't exactly a new concept for me, either.

"How do you feel?" Mom asked me.

"Excited," I replied, grinning. I then stuck my nose in my manga again.

The flight was long and, for the most part, silent. When we reached Seattle, we donned our raincoats before going outside. We picked up our luggage and our three cats before we went out to the parking lot. By sheer luck, our cars were right next to each other. We got the luggage into Dad's Jeep Liberty, and he started off. Mom and I put the cats in the back seat of her Mercury Sable before getting in and following.

When the city limits were _far _behind us, the two-lane road we were on opened up to a small highway. I looked out both windows, and noticed there were buildings on either side of us. I guessed this was Forks. Dad turned off the highway and onto another side road. The trees were thick, and it appeared that there weren't any other houses in close proximity. By the looks of it, we were going to be a bit isolated.

Dad came to a stop in front of a two-story brick house. Mom killed the ignition and we stepped out into the rain. Dad handed me the key while he helped Mom unload. I went to the front door, hopping up onto the porch instead of taking the time to walk up the three small stairs, and unlocked it. I was greeted by pitch darkness.

I reached out for the wall, and groped along for a light switch. I continued, completely clueless as to where I was going. In the darkness, I tripped over a box and hit my head on the wall.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing the spot I had hit. I looked up and could just barely make out a light switch. "Oh, sure, there it is," I muttered, getting to my feet and turning on the light.

The living room was filled with what looked like a majority of our boxes. Unpacking was definitely going to take some time, but the move was totally worth it…I continued to look around the house, finding that the kitchen was adjacent to a large open space that I assumed we would end up using as a dining area. Beside it were five stairs leading down to an area where the computer desk was already set up, near a door leading out the garage. Upstairs, there was the master bedroom, two bedrooms, a bathroom I would get to myself, an area where we would undoubtedly use for the washer and dryer, and a linen closet.

I grinned a little bit and headed back downstairs to find that my parents had finished unloading what we had had in the cars.

"Well, what do you think?" Dad asked after he released the cats, who all streaked off to investigate their new territory.

I nodded enthusiastically. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>We finally finished unpacking Saturday night, and went to Port Angeles on Sunday in order to find me a car; Mom and Dad had both decided to wait until <em>after <em>the move to get me mine. We managed to find a nice silver-colored Taurus SHO, which made me pretty excited.

And then, Monday was finally my first day of school. I woke up in order to take a shower, after which I pulled on my favorite jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, and a pair of some of my ankle boots. I braided my hair, applied a small amount of eye shadow and eyeliner, and finally spritzed myself with my favorite perfume—a fusion of peach, white jasmine, and cherry blossoms.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed cheerfully when I went down to breakfast.

"Morning, Tiana," Dad replied from where he sat on the couch, watching the news.

"Aren't you already supposed to be on base?"

"I'm not starting until next week."

"Tiana, breakfast is ready!" Mom said, momentarily poking her head out of the kitchen.

I sat down, lightly exclaiming, "Yay!" when she set down a plate of French toast and a cup of milk before me. I ate, maybe a little too quickly, before I brushed my teeth and headed out the door.

"Have fun!" my parents chorused after me.

I slowly approached my car, savoring the moisture against my skin. I got in and put my book bag in the passenger seat before starting the car, a blast of warm air hitting my face. When I got to campus, I found a parking spot in the practically empty parking lot and headed over to the main office, entering and approaching the red-haired secretary.

She looked up and smiled in a friendly manner. "Hello. My name is Ms. Cope. How can I help you?"

"I'm a new student. Christiana McKay."

"Right. I have your paperwork right here," Ms. Cope said, handing me a manila envelope she had pulled out of a filing cabinet. "That has your schedule, a map, and papers that you need to give to each of your teachers and return at the end of the day," she explained, smiling at me again. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you," I told her pleasantly, heading out of the warm building and into the damp, chilly March air. I briefly glanced over toward the parking lot, noticing a shiny, silver S60R Volvo in the space next to my car. I admired it for an instant before heading to first period, English. I entered the building and approached the teacher, Mr. Mason.

I introduced myself as I handed him the slip of paper. He nodded, signed the slip, and handed it back to me along with a reading list, writing sprawled across the page to indicate the ones that had already been read the previous semester. When I slipped into my seat, I glanced over the list, and found that a majority of them were classics—just my type of reading.

When class ended, I gathered up my papers and put them in my bag. I stood up and bumped into a boy with freckles and bracken-colored hair. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz…" I apologized.

He smiled. "It's okay. Hey, you're Christiana McKay, right? The new girl?"

"That's me…And you can call me 'Tiana'."

He held out his hand. "Anyway, I'm Nick. Nick Kluth."

"Hi," I said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Uh…" I glanced at my schedule. "Pre-Calculus."

"Cool. Me, too. You can follow me."

"Thanks," I replied with a smile and followed him.

The day pretty much continued in that fashion, more or less like a cliché school-based manga, until it was time for lunch. I walked with Nick, who made sure to keep up a friendly conversation with me. When we had gotten our food, he asked if I wanted to sit at his table; I hesitantly agreed, since it'd be nice to get to know some more people but I was definitely aware of how shy and socially awkward I was. He introduced me to the others once we reached the table: Cameron Cason, a brunet with a wide smile and a smattering of stubble across his face and Amber Wilson, who had dirty blonde hair and freckles, and seemed to be very shy. I breathed a silent sigh of relief when I realized just how small the group was.

I sat by Amber, listening and occasionally joining in to the playful and friendly chatter around me. It was surprisingly easy, and I was feeling pretty elated.

"Don't look now, but I think Edward's looking at you…" Amber murmured to me once there had been a lull in the conversation.

Pathetically enough, my first thought was, _Edward Elric!? Where!?_ But when I looked around, I saw that the 'Edward' Amber was referring to was an actual person, copper-haired rather than blond, that looked away once he saw me looking at him. He was sitting with four others, and I couldn't help but notice that they all looked similar, as if they had all just stepped off the pages of _Vogue_.

They were sitting alone, because everyone else seemed to unconsciously stay a minimum of three yards away from them; this momentarily reminded me of The Scarlet Letter.

There were three boys, two in addition to Edward, and two girls. One of the boys reminded me of Dad—tall, muscular, and dark-haired, although his hair was evidently curlier than my dad's. Another boy was tall with honey-blond hair. Edward still had a hint of boyish roundness in his face, framed by that copper-colored hair. One of the girls seriously reminded me of a European runway model—tall, slim, blonde, and gorgeous. The other girl was short and pixie-like, with short and spiked jet-black hair, slightly darker than mine.

All of them were extremely pale, more so than anyone else in the cafeteria, and they had bruise-like shadows under their eyes as if they suffered from lack of sleep, like I did because of excess homework and late-night reading. They should have been in the pages of a fashion magazine, angels in my stories, but definitely not sitting here in a small town high school.

"So…who are they?" I finally asked Amber, still a little awed by my discovery.

"That's Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen moved here a couple of years ago, and their kinds enrolled here."

_Nice names…It's a little unusual that they're so old-fashioned, though…_I thought. "They don't look related…" I pointed out.

"Oh, they're not. The Cullens are adopted, and the Hales—the blonds—are foster children, relatives of Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh…" I murmured.

Amber nodded a bit. "I'm surprised Edward was actually looking interested in you. He seems kind of like a lone wolf, and he doesn't seem to really be interested in dating or anything."

I nodded in understanding, and glanced over at them again…only to find that Edward Cullen was staring at me once again. I blushed and looked down at my food. _He's pretty cute…_I thought, my mind already racing with new character ideas based off of Edward's appearance. I chanced a glance at him again, but found myself blushing and looking away when I found he was still looking my way, this time with an amused smile on his face.

Thankfully, Amber had asked me a question, and I returned to the conversation at hand, but my mind still lingered on Edward Cullen.


	3. Edward: Biology Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight****.**

* * *

><p>I stared absentmindedly at the patterns of the wooden table top in front of me, bored. I blocked out the voices that were all around me so that they subsided to a mere, background hum. It was especially useful that day, since everyone around me were all preoccupied with the arrival of a new student. She was just another human girl, so I didn't really see what all the fuss was about, but it didn't take much for humans to get worked up.<p>

I looked around the cafeteria, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl, to see if there was really anything special about her. I saw her sitting beside Amber Wilson, a girl that I had noted was rather reserved upon my family's arrival in Forks; while all the other girls in the school had scrambled for my attention or that of my brothers, Amber had not been the same way. I tilted my head to the side slightly as I took note of this new student. Well, I would gladly admit that she was beautiful…for a human. She was dark-skinned, and she had exotic-looking features, as if she came from the Middle East, or probably the tropics. That was probably why everyone was so excited, I concluded, realizing her name was appropriate; she had insisted everyone call her 'Tiana', the Tahitian word for 'beautiful', rather than her full name of 'Christiana'.

Amber glanced at me and then leaned over to whisper something into Tiana's ear. However, I was able to hear her even from where I sat.

"Don't look now, but I think Edward's looking at you…"

_Edward Elric!? Where!?_

I was confused by this, watching as the new girl looked around before her gaze rested on me, seeing that I was the one watching. I looked away when she noticed, feeling very rude for staring.

_Oh…_

I could tell she was embarrassed as she turned her attention to Amber, asking about us. "So…who are they?" Her voice was surprisingly pleasant: soft, shy, and delicate.

"The new girl is curious," I informed my family, my voice very low and fast.

Rosalie sniffed once, the only acknowledgement that she had heard me, but didn't really care; shallow, as always. Jasper shifted slightly, as if he were uncomfortable. Alice's eyes widened slightly in interest, and Emmett laughed softly.

_She making it good?_ he asked.

"No, it's just the basics. I'm disappointed," I replied teasingly.

I heard Amber speak again. "I'm surprised Edward was actually looking interested in you. He seems kind of like a lone wolf, and he doesn't seem to really be interested in dating or anything." _All of them seem fairly lonely…_

The new girl glanced my way, and red stained her cheeks as she looked down at her food, clearly embarrassed that I had caught her staring. I looked away for a moment, fighting the sudden temptation that had overcome me. We hadn't hunted in a while…

But I had to look back at her when I heard her think, _He's cute…_before her mind became a jumbled blur of ideas for angels, romance heroes, and seductive villains. I smiled in amusement, realizing she was a writer, and had been inspired by my looks. She looked at me once more, but ended up blushing and looking away a third time. She returned her attention to Amber, attempting to be distracted by the conversation, but I heard her thoughts were still on me. I looked at my tray and began to play with a bagel, bored again, but still smiling.

_Why are you smiling…?_ Alice asked, a slight tone of amusement in her voice.

"The new girl…" I replied, not giving them any further explanation.

Rosalie sighed, but I couldn't tell if she was disgusted or frustrated, or even both, before she stood and took her tray full of food—merely a prop—and glided away.

_Should we go now? _Jasper asked.

I nodded slightly and the rest of us stood to go to our next classes.

I sat down at my place in Mr. Banner's classroom, allowing my things to spill across the table. I looked up at the ceiling, feeling bored yet again, as the humans began to trickle in from lunch. I glanced towards the door when I heard Nicholas Kluth's thoughts.

_Yes! Tiana's in this class! Hey…we've had all our classes together…That's awesome! I can probably ask her out…_

_ Tiana's really nice…I think we'll be good friends…_Amber Wilson thought as she entered the classroom with Tiana.

Realizing at once that the new girl would have to sit next to me, as there weren't any other seats available, I quickly gathered my things into a little pile in front of me. She glanced my way, yet again blushing and looking away.

"Ah, yes. Christiana McKay. The only place we have left is…yes. You'll be sitting next to Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said, glancing in my direction. _I hope he'll actually let her learn on her own…_

Tiana also glanced at me, her eyes widening slightly as her cheeks darkened. _Wait, I have to sit next to him…!? Oh, I really hope I don't make a fool of myself…_She came down the aisle to take her seat.

As she settled into her chair, the heater blew in my direction…her scent coming with it, and it hit me hard. I was staggered, overwhelmed by a wave of thirst. Her scent was so s_weet_, so _inviting_. For a moment, I wildly thought that it didn't matter there was an entire roomful of witnesses—I just wanted to taste her.

She glanced at me, her long braid flying in a small arc around her, sending another wave of her delicious scent into my face. I saw my face reflected in her eyes, and I looked away angrily. I sensed that she had, as well, and I chanced a quick glance at her to find that she looked hurt.

I felt a twinge of guilt, but it was overpowered by self-loathing, for her eyes had reflected the face of the monster that I fought to bury for decades. Her scent was like a cloud of perfume, stifling me with its sweetness, its temptation, as I registered the usual signals of hunger: the excess venom, the burning throat, the tightening of the muscles caused by the anticipation and yearning to spring into action, to begin the hunt…

I balled my hands into fists, fighting against the instincts of the predator. No. I wouldn't do it. I _couldn't_ do it. My family had worked so hard to establish a life here, and I wouldn't ruin it by losing control and killing the twenty-some humans in the room.

The heater stuttered for a few minutes, stopping the flow of air that was bringing Tiana McKay's scent to me. I quickly breathed in the relatively untainted air, and managed to regain a bit of self-control. I wouldn't do it, I promised myself. I wouldn't force my family to run, and I wouldn't turn into the monster I hated so much.

I edged away further from her, going as far as the table allowed, turning my face away before the heater could start up again and place me in my own personal hell. She glanced at me before she looked straight down at the table, confusion furrowing her brow.

_What did I do…? I just met him…!_

I clenched my fists tighter. One little hour. I had to survive one short hour. I had to do it—if not for my sake, then at least for my family's. This mere human would not make me make the biggest mistake of my eternal existence. I took one last deep breath and held it, fighting the instincts just in time for the heater to start up again.

One hour…But more murderous thoughts entered my head as I thought of what I could do at the end of that hour. I could introduce myself and offer to take her to her class. I would use all of my charm and manners to enchant her, to make her say 'yes'. I would lead her to my car, saying I needed to get something I forgot, and then I could kill her, out of sight…

But then someone would notice her absence, and I would immediately fall under suspicion for being the one person she was last seen with.

Perhaps, instead, I could offer to take her home, and kill her there…But I didn't know what her parents' work schedules were like, and I couldn't risk them being home…Maybe I could lead her out to the forest instead…

I shook my head, scolding myself. I had to stop these thoughts, these impossible plans…I couldn't allow the monster hidden within me to take control.

The hour stretched on and on…And finally, _finally_, the bell rang. I immediately took off with my books, not caring if someone noticed my unnatural speed. Thankfully, however, they were all focused on the new girl, or on packing up their things and getting ready for their next class.

Instead of going to my next period, I went to my car, to hide like a coward. I needed to clear my head…

I slid inside, rolling down the windows and turning up the heater. I played a CD and leaned my head back against the seat, sighing with relief as my head cleared. I could still taste her scent on the tip of my tongue, but at least I was able to think clearly and sensibly now. I took in another deep breath, inhaling the untainted air, and decided that I had to avoid any similar incident at all costs. Turning off my car, I quickly headed to the main office.

I opened the door and approached the secretary. "Ms. Cope?"

She jumped slightly and looked up at me. She smoothed out the front of her shirt as she let out a small, nervous laugh. _It's just a student…There's no need to be so jumpy…_Shaking her head at herself, she smiled. "Yes, Edward?"

"I was wondering if I could make a few changes to my schedule?"

"What sort of changes?"

"Would it be possible to change Biology to a different study of science?"

She blinked a couple of times, confused. "Is there a problem with the class…?"

I should have known that she would have asked. It was only human nature to be curious, to try to pry. But, of course I couldn't tell her the real reason I wished to switch. "No, there's no problem…It's just that I already know the material…"

_Of course._ "I'm sorry, Edward, but it's a little full in the other classes…"

"I wouldn't cause any trouble," I said, fighting to remain calm and not let my irritation show.

_No, I don't think he would…_ "I'm sorry, but I just can't—"

"Then could I drop the class and use for a personal study hall, or…" I trailed off, on the verge of desperation and my irritation growing.

"I don't think that's possible, Edward."

The door opened, but I didn't really register the person who entered. I leaned closer, forcing a pleading expression onto my face, momentarily cursing the fact that my eyes were currently black from thirst. "Please? I'll find some way to make up for it. There has to be something other than sixth hour Biology."

Ms. Cope was obviously flustered. _I think I lost my train of thought…Oh, yes…_ "Well, I could talk to Mr. Banner, and see what he thinks, if you would like…"

The door opened again, and a cold rush of air entered the room along with one of the other female students bringing in a stack of flyers to Ms. Cope, the two exchanging a few words. As the student left, I slowly turned around, not because of her, but because the scent of the first person who had entered the office had carried with the wind. Tiana McKay was enclosed in that small, warm space with one other frail human and a hungry demon. Surely it would be better to kill two instead of one…?

_Does he really hate me that much…?_

No, I had to get out.

I whirled around to face Ms. Cope, trying very hard to fight my instincts. "Never mind. Thank you for your help, but I suppose it really is impossible. Good day." I turned again and stormed past the new girl, stirring the air so that her scent followed me outside. I was trembling with longing and anger, and was only briefly brought back to reality when I was hit by the refreshingly clear air outside.

I hurried to the Volvo and slid in, breathing hard as if I had been suffocating—which I may as well have been. My siblings stared at me in alarm.

_What the _hell _happened? _Emmett demanded.

_Are you okay…? _Alice asked cautiously, and I briefly registered the fact that my sister had probably seen me change my mind several times during sixth hour in regards to how I could kill Tiana McKay. Of course she would have been worried.

"Later," I growled, quickly pulling out of the parking lot before _she _could be there.

_No, tell me now._

"You should know…" I muttered.

She stifled a sigh. _Yes, but _why_?_

"Alice…You weren't there…You didn't smell her…"

_Was it that disgusting? _Emmett teased, although it was quite possible that Alice had already told them about what I had almost done. Nevertheless, I didn't have the patience for his jokes.

"No, just the opposite," I snapped. I then sighed. "I need to go away for a bit…clear my head."

_I'll miss you…_Alice thought, and I could tell she was genuinely disappointed. _You should probably tell Carlisle and Esme…_

"I'll tell Carlisle after I get you home…But if I tell Esme, she'll try to stop me…"

_Just drop us off here, _Alice ordered, and I screeched to a stop. They got out and practically melted into the forest. I didn't waste any time in making a U-turn in order to find Carlisle at the hospital. He was there in a matter of minutes, but he stopped when he saw my face.

_What happened?_

I quickly recounted the day's events. "So I'm leaving for a little bit…I might head up to Denali and visit Tanya's coven…"

Carlisle nodded sympathetically. _I understand. Take the Mercedes._ We traded the keys for our cars. _Take care, my son._

I gave him one last look before I left. The sound of the tires squealing against the pavement as I sped out of town seemed like a painful reminder of the shame and anger clawing away at my insides.


	4. Tiana: Confused

**Disclaimer: The original ****Twilight**** characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>I approached Ms. Cope after Edward Cullen had left the office and handed her the manila envelope, still a little dazed and hurt.<p>

"Did you have a good first day?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yes, thank you." I left the office and headed for the parking lot, sliding into my car and heading home.

All the while, I wondered how someone could hate me so much. I mean, I was used to not being liked since I wasn't exactly popular, but I wasn't outright hated, since a lot of people thought I was pretty friendly. It was weird that a guy already hated me, even though I hadn't even said anything to him, not even a simple 'hi'. It hurt a bit, actually.

When I finally got home, the cats were waiting to greet me. I smiled softly, comforted. "Hey, Isis. Hi, Midori. How are you, Reijin? Kiya, you are getting too big to be trying to claw your way up my pant leg." As I spoke, I made sure to pet each one, and received several happy mews in return.

I smiled again and headed to the kitchen. I found that my mom was sitting at the dining table with job applications and newspapers strewn across the dining room table.

"Hi, Mom. How's the job hunting going?"

"Slowly, but surely…" She sighed tiredly, pushing back from the table and stretching her arms above her head.

I nodded in understanding and got a water bottle out of the refrigerator, unscrewing the top and taking a swig. I placed the bottle on the counter and glanced out the back window, staring into the forest absentmindedly, still thinking back on Edward Cullen's strange behavior.

"And how was your day?"

"Fine," I lied, a fake smile already on my lips. "The classes were actually pretty easy, and the people were really nice." _Except for one…_

"That's good. Anyway, sweetie, do you mind making dinner tonight?"

"No. I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>The next day, I was still distressed about the Edward Cullen incident. Fortunately, everyone I had met the day before kept me distracted as they made efforts to include me in their circle of friends. But that was <em>before <em>I entered the cafeteria.

I had gotten there alongside Nick and Cameron, and had glanced at the Cullen table before I stepped into the line that was waiting for food. Edward Cullen was absent, although the rest of his adoptive siblings were present, their heads together.

My heart plummeted to my stomach, and I felt a little sick, dizzy. Was I the reason for his absence? Did he really despise me that much? First the tense atmosphere in Biology. Then he tried to switch out of the class. And now this…!? _You're probably just overreacting, Tiana_, I told myself. _Maybe he's just late, or talking to a teacher…Freaking out isn't going to help you any…_

But I began to panic again when he wasn't in Biology, either. I sat down at the lab table, and the empty space next to me seemed to only make matters worse.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen was absent for the rest of the week, and I only relaxed, if only for a little bit, when the weekend came. I had already decided that I wanted to check out some of the areas around Forks, so I told my parents I would head over to the Quileute reservation, La Push. I figured seeing the beach might be calming, especially considering the amount of stress the previous week had given me.<p>

When I arrived at First Beach, I sat down on a driftwood log, closing my eyes and listening to the crashing waves. After a seemingly infinite amount of time, I opened my eyes again, a light smile on my face as I realized I was definitely feeling a lot better.

I got to my feet and reached into my messenger bag, digging around for my camera. I stared out over at St. James Island before kneeling on one knee to get a better shot of it. The soothing sound of the waves and the task of taking pictures really helped keep my mind off a certain someone…

I ventured further along the beach, stopping every so often when I came across an inspiring shot. Eventually, I stumbled upon some tide pools, and my eyes widened with fascination as I went around, glancing into the water. I stopped by one and lowered myself into a cross-legged position, watching the life-forms beneath the water's surface for a while before I returned to my feet and started walking off in search of more things to take photos of.

That's when I glanced over and saw a boy around fourteen-years-old. He had russet skin, glossy black hair, high cheekbones, and slightly slanted eyes. He was looking into a tide pool, but from where I was standing, his expression looked so serious, it was a little comical. But it was a worthy picture, so I raised my camera and took a shot.

Unfortunately, the boy decided to look up once I had taken the photo. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I slowly lowered the camera. However, a soft smile spread across his face and he jumped down from his perch to approach me. My blush deepened.

"Hi," he said pleasantly.

"Um, hi…" I mumbled, looking down at the rocks beneath my feet.

"So…you're not from around here, are you?" he asked, as if he were teasing. "You're too dark to have grown up here."

I shook my head. "It's just genetics," I replied, and I soon thought it was the stupidest thing I could've said.

He chuckled, a rich sound that seemed a little deep, not fitting with his young appearance. He then extended a hand to me. "I'm Jacob Black."

I shook it, smiling shyly. "Tiana McKay."

"That's a pretty name," he commented, but his words left us both blushing, an awkward silence falling over us.

I racked my brain for something to say. "So, um…What were you looking at over there?" I finally asked him, nodding my head to the tide pool he had been standing at before.

"You wanna come see?" he asked enthusiastically, already heading back.

With what felt like my first genuine smile since Tuesday, I nodded and followed him. Jacob seemed to have such a cheerful aura, and it was infectious. I was really enjoying his company, both for the fact that he was friendly and funny, and for the fact that it was serving as an effective distraction to keep my mind off Edward Cullen. I was startled at how easily I was getting along with him.

It seemed all too soon that the sky darkened, and I told him I had to head home.

"Maybe we could hang out again?" He seemed very hopeful as he stood up to head home, as well, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"That'd be really fun," I replied with a nod. I dug around my bag for a notebook. Once I had located one, I scribbled down my cell phone number and tore out the paper before handing it to him. "You should call me, if you get a chance. We'll plan something." I smiled warmly. "It was really nice meeting you, Jacob."

"Same here. I guess I'll see you around, then."

I nodded and headed off, turning once to wave goodbye. I found myself hoping that we would become good friends.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the following Monday, I found a fine, powdery blanket of snow on the ground, and delicate snowflakes were still falling from the sky. I was dreading going to school, since I didn't want to sit next to an empty chair in Biology again. On the other hand, the snow lightened my mood, if only by a miniscule fraction.<p>

I pulled on a pair of black corduroys, a forest-green turtleneck, and knee-high boots. My bag over my shoulder, a piece of toast in my mouth, and pulling my hair into a ponytail, I walked out to my car before driving to school. Upon my arrival, I found that several students had started up separate snowball fights. I began to walk to my first class, but then I was hit in the head with a snowball.

Laughing, I turned to face my new friends. I bent down and scooped up some snow and formed a ball, aiming for Cameron. We exchanged a few blows, but the laughter died from my lips as I looked past Nick's shoulder.

I could see that the Cullens had also started up a snowball fight, although it only involved their own family members. They were clearly having fun, even if they did look more elegant than the other students. But the real reason my breath had caught in my throat was the fact that Edward Cullen was with his siblings.

I finally managed to sigh slightly with relief before returning to my own snowball fight. His return made it seem like a terrible weight had been lifted off of my chest.

At lunch, I ended up glancing over at the Cullen table, almost as if I were trying to reassure myself that Edward was really back. All of them were looking like they were in high spirits, and I couldn't help but smile softly. That was probably a good thing…

Emmett laughed and shook his head, droplets of water flying off of his hair. Alice and Rosalie laughed, as well, throwing up empty trays in front of their faces to act as shields. Jasper and Edward looked like as if they were in some sort of friendly debate.

"Earth to Tiana!" Nick's voice called from the distance.

My body jerked slightly, and I looked at the others around me, blinking dazedly. They were all staring at me. "W-what?" I stammered.

Amber seemed a tad amused. "Forget it, Nick. She was too busy staring at _them_," she said, nodding in the direction of the Cullens.

I laughed in embarrassment, a blush creeping up into my cheeks. "Sorry…" I murmured, scratching the back of my head nervously. I forced myself to keep my head out of the clouds for the rest of lunch hour.

While it was a relief to know that Edward Cullen was back, I found that I was worrying all over again as I headed to Biology. How would I greet him? Was he still angry with me? But if he was back, then he probably wasn't…right? When I finally got to the Mr. Banner's classroom, I saw that Edward was already sitting at our table.

I took a deep breath and went over. I set my things down on the table, settled down on my stool, and then turned slightly to face Edward. "Hi," I said cheerfully.

He turned to meet my gaze, a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

My heart plummeted, and I looked away in embarrassment. Of course. I had been a fool for thinking that he would want to talk to me.

"Hello," he finally replied, as equally pleasant.

I turned back to look at him again, and saw he had a dazzling, crooked smile on his face; I swear I stopped breathing. That smile threw me off guard, but his voice did, too—it was soft, almost musical, and contained a hint of a speech mannerism that seemed more appropriate for the late 19th century.

"M-my name's T-Tiana McKay…" I finally managed to choke out.

He smiled again. "I know. Everyone's been talking about you."

_Idiot…_I said to myself, blushing in embarrassment.

He chuckled slightly; I guess my expression gave away my self-scolding. "My name is Edward Cullen," he continued, his golden eyes still alight with amusement.

For a moment, I was reminded of Edward Elric, and I almost facepalmed, especially since I remembered that my initial thought when I had heard his name had been the young, anime blonde. I then thought back to the previous week, when I distinctly remembered the Edward's eyes had been midnight black in color.

"Do you wear colored contacts?" I blurted out.

"Yes," he replied quickly, almost as if he had been anticipating my question.

"That's pretty cool," I said, a friendly smile on my face, even though, internally, I was practically dying of mortification. I felt like such a dork…

He seemed to smirk slightly, and Mr. Banner entered the room before I could question Edward's look of amusement. The class fell silent, but then a sort of excited buzz filled the air as he began setting microscopes down at every lab table.

"Mr. Kluth, could you please give each table a box of slides? They're on my desk."

Nick nodded and did as he was told. At our table, Nick gave me a brief smile when he set down the box of slides before moving on.

"Alright, I want you to go through the slides. Each one has onion root tip cells, and I want you to identify the stages of mitosis, without using your books. You may begin."

I stifled a groan. _Great. Something I've already done…_

"Ladies first." I looked at Edward, mildly surprised. It wasn't a question, asking my permission—it was more of a polite command.

"O-okay…" I murmured, pulling the microscope closer to me, put the slide into place, and put my eye to the eyepiece, adjusting the lens. Once the slide was in focus, I frowned slightly, determining the phase. It only took me a few minutes—the centrioles were relatively close together, and the spindle fibers were few in number…

"It's prophase," I said confidently, preparing to put in the second slide.

"May I?" Edward asked, reaching towards the microscope.

I pushed it towards him, and our hands brushed against each other. I jumped a little, both because his touch was ice-cold, and because I felt something like a pleasant electric spark passing between us. I blushed furiously, scolding my overactive, romantic heart.

He pulled away as well. "I'm sorry." He was entirely sincere, though I wasn't exactly sure what for.

"It's okay," I mumbled, watching as he pulled the microscope towards him.

He looked into the eyepiece, and his examination was even shorter than mine. "Prophase," he agreed, writing it down on a sheet of paper he already had out, labeled and numbered. He then replaced the slide with a second one, examining it. "Anaphase," he said, beginning to write it down.

"May I take a look?" I asked, my hand hesitantly stretching out across the tabletop, only going to the halfway point between myself and Edward.

He nodded, pushing the microscope to me. I glanced into the eyepiece. Chromatids were forming in the center of the cell. I pulled away, noting that he had been right. At least I was paired up with someone who knew what they were doing.

"I guess we need the third slide, then," I said, holding out my hand.

It was a little too obvious that he was trying to avoid making physical contact with me again as he handed the slide to me.

I looked through the eyepiece, finding the centrioles were alone, the nucleus hadn't yet split. "Interphase."

After a quick, confirming look, Edward wrote down the answer and put the fourth slide into place. "Metaphase," he said, already starting to write down the answer before he stopped and looked over at me. "Would you like to check?"

I shook my head. I trusted his judgment. I took the fifth slide he offered me. The daughter cells were splitting apart. Even if I didn't recognize it, the process of elimination only left one option. "It's telophase."

Edward nodded slightly and wrote it down on the paper.

I glanced around the room, and saw that no one else was even _close_, most just struggling and some others were trying to be sneaky by flipping through their books under the table. I glanced at the clock and stifled another sigh; Edward and I had only taken about fifteen minutes to finish the assignment, and that left a little more half an hour of the class period. I began to doodle in a sketchpad I had stuffed into my book bag.

Mr. Banner approached our table and looked over the answers. He put the paper back on the table, his expression clearly annoyed as he looked at Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, did you even let Miss McKay use the microscope?"

"Yes, I did," he replied patiently. "In fact, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner then turned to me, his annoyance replaced with amazement. "Really? Were you in an AP program, by any chance, Miss McKay?"

"I suppose you could say that…I was in double accelerated classes, so I ended up taking Biology during my freshman year…" My reply was soft, embarrassed.

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing the two of you are lab partners…" Mr. Banner then turned to continue patrolling the room.

When Mr. Banner walked away, I returned my attention to my doodling. I began sketching the outline of a face…hair mussed up, a casual disarray…dark, intense eyes…I blushed slightly and began to erase like crazy.

"You like Forks."

I looked up at Edward. I could tell that he was trying to start up a conversation, probably trying to make up for the previous week. Reintroduce ourselves. Start off on a more positive note.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" I asked, more self-conscious than challenging.

"Most people who move here think it's too cold or too wet," he explained, before he tilted his head to the side ever-so-slightly. "You, on the other hand, seem to be at ease here."

I laughed slightly. "The weather doesn't bother me much. I like the rain and the snow." I smiled slightly and looked away in embarrassment. "Besides, it's so pretty out here…It's the perfect inspiration for my stories…"

"I was pretty sure you were a writer."

I looked at him quizzically.

"There's just something about you. You seem so creative. You're the kind of person that sees past the logic everyone else sees." As soon as he said the last part, his eyes widened slightly, and his face became guarded, as if he had said too much.

I looked at him in confusion, but then shook my head slightly, sensing that I wouldn't get an explanation. Instead, I opted for a slight grin. "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." I turned my attention back to my notebook. _Okay, draw something other than him…_I told myself, but then I sighed and stared at the board, feeling that that was the safer option.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward open his mouth, but then he closed it, shook his head, and looked away.

I was about to ask him what he had wanted to say, but then I thought better of it. If he had stopped himself, then it probably didn't matter. To be honest, I could have cared less. At least we were on friendly terms.

* * *

><p>After school, I got into my car and started it. As I waited for the usual parking lot traffic to die down, I played an Evanescence CD. Looking around the parking lot, my eyes fell on the silver Volvo that had been parked next to my Taurus the first day I had been at school. Leaning against its hood was Edward Cullen.<p>

I flushed a little bit, looking away. I glanced around me, and noticed it was relatively empty in the parking lot. I began to pull out of my parking spot, chancing a second glance at the Volvo. Edward's gaze was following me, a soft smile on his face.


	5. Tiana: A Miracle?

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight****.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I was smiling. It was such a relief to know that Edward Cullen had returned, and that he obviously wasn't mad at me anymore, even if I still wasn't sure what I had done to irk him in the first place. On top of that, when I looked out the window to check on the weather, I found that there was still plenty of snow on the ground. I was practically glowing when I went downstairs for breakfast.<p>

"Bye, Mom! Good luck at work, today!" I called as I pulled on my coat before leaving.

I guess I shouldn't have left when I did, because I was earlier than usual. I sighed slightly and killed the ignition, waiting in my car until more people showed up. Once the parking lot filled up a bit more, I finally deigned it acceptable to get out of my car and, treading carefully on the ice, made my way to the trunk to get my bookbag. I glanced to my right, noticing Edward Cullen leaning against the hood of his Volvo, four spaces down from me. I blushed when I caught myself staring, and then looked away; I sure did that a lot around him…

As I opened the trunk, I heard an odd, screeching noise. It was ear-splitting, and getting louder, closer.

Like the idiot I was, I didn't pay too much attention to it, didn't turn around until I heard screams and warnings. But when I did, I froze in terror once I saw the van coming right towards me.

Before I could move my fear-locked legs myself, I found myself out of the way of the collision course. One second, I was by the car, and the next, I was in the narrow space between my Taurus and the car in the parking space beside it. And, to add to my shock, let alone embarrassment, I was in Edward's arms.

"W-wait…H-how—?"

But I was silenced as the van hit another sheet of ice, again coming towards us. I guess it wasn't all that willing to let me get away scotch-free.

"Damn!" Edward hissed under his breath as he saw the van careening towards us yet again.

With me still in his arms, he twisted his torso so that I was facing away from the oncoming threat. Then, when it was only a few feet away, his arm shot out, practically a blur. The van stopped immediately, and then Edward pulled his arm away. When I looked at the van, I saw that a rather large dent had been left in the door.

I felt my jaw drop in amazement. I looked up at Edward, eyes wide, as my mind automatically compared him to Shizuo Heiwajima. Am I a pathetic anime nerd, or what?

Edward stood, notably with me still in his arms, before he straightened me up until I could stand on my own. But then his hands were on my shoulders, as if he felt the need to steady me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer, my gaze still shifting between his beautiful face, etched with worry, to the dent in the van. Edward followed my gaze to the dent, and then his jaw hardened angrily.

"Edward…" I finally managed, "How—what—what _happened_…?"

He turned his attention back to me, opening his mouth. But he didn't say anything, because that's when the crowd starting forming. Several people had pulled out their cell phones, their voices frantic.

"What happened?"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Someone needs to get Caleb out of the van!"

After a few more moments of all the chaos around me beginning to blend into something of a background blur, I heard sirens sounding in the distance, and then there were two ambulances in the parking lot, scattering the students. One of the EMTs pulled the boy out of his van, put him on a stretcher, and loaded him into one ambulance before it drove off in the direction of the hospital.

Another one of the EMTs approached us. "Are you alright?"

I blinked once, still dazed by all the commotion and still transfixed by the rather obvious dent in the van door, before I opened my mouth to explain that I was perfectly fine.

However, Edward spoke before I got a word out. "I'm fine, but she may have hit her head…Or she's in shock."

I glared at him. _Traitor!_

It looked like he was suppressing a smirk. "Then again, I can't be sure, so I think it'd be best if my father take a look at her."

"Should we take her in?"

"No, I think she'll be fine with me. I'll take her to the hospital." Edward wrapped a protective arm around my waist, and pulled me to the passenger side of my car. He opened the door and literally picked me up and plopped me into the seat. He walked around to the driver's side, closing the trunk in the process.

As he pulled out of the parking space, I looked out the window. My new friends, and the entire student body, for that matter, were watching with concern and shock. But when I glanced at the rest of the Cullens, they looked absolutely livid, with no concern for their brother. I shrank back into my seat a little bit, biting my bottom lip nervously.

I waited until Edward had reached the highway before speaking again.

"Alright, how'd you get there so fast?" I demanded, distinctly remembering that he had been by his own car.

"I was standing next to you."

_He's a pathetic liar._

Edward seemed to flinch, but I couldn't really tell, since it was gone so fast.

"I'd appreciate it if you told me the truth."

"I was standing next to you," he repeated, almost mechanically…or as if he were trying to hide something from me.

I sighed, frustrated. Fine. Let him act like a child.

When we got to the hospital, Edward parked my car near the Emergency Room entrance before getting out to come around and help me out. Despite my anger, I blushed a little. He wrapped a protective arm around me again, and led me inside. He obviously knew where he was going, and he pulled me along to a room filled with beds. He sat me down on one.

"Please, just stay put. I'll get my father." Without another word, he turned on his heel and glided out of the room.

I sighed and looked around; there really wasn't anything all that interesting. I let out another sigh, swinging my legs like child. _Hurry up…_I thought, somewhat irritated.

My attention was caught by the commotion outside of the doors as someone was wheeled in on a stretcher. A few nurses moved the victim to the bed next to me before departing. It was a boy from my English class, Caleb…something. Based on the shallow cuts and bruises criss-crossing his arms, I had a pretty good feeling that he had been the driver of the killer van.

Caleb looked at me, his eyes still round with shock and horror. "Tiana, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm—"

"I thought I was going to run you over! I'm so sorry! I guess I hit the ice wrong, and—"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. You missed me," I interrupted, trying to suppress my sigh.

"Y-yeah…How did that happen, anyway? I mean, one minute you were in front of your trunk, and the next…"

"…Edward Cullen pulled me out of the way…Perfect timing, huh?" I laughed once, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, really? That's weird…I didn't see him…"

"It probably happened all so fast," I suggested. I suppose that was a half-truth, though…

"Yeah, probably…Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's here…somewhere. He said he went to find his father…"

That's when the door opened again. Edward stepped into the room, followed by a blonde man wearing a white lab coat with a badge clipped to the pocket. Though I had never met him, I instantly knew that it was Dr. Cullen.

"Oh, hey, Edward, I'm sorry—"

Edward held up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry too much about it. No blood, no foul." I frowned slightly when I saw the slight smirk on his lips as he said that.

Dr. Cullen approached Caleb first. "Don't overexert yourself. You need to rest, calm down. I'll determine if something in wrong with Miss McKay." He placed a gentle hand on Caleb's arm, a slight smile on his face, before he turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm a little dizzy, to be honest, but I'm just trying to get my bearings again."

He nodded and began to gently probe my head with cool, long-fingered hands. "Well, it doesn't appear as if your skull was damaged. Let's see about the rest of you." He checked my other extremities, my reflexes, my vital signs, my temperature, my blood pressure. He nodded, determining I was perfectly fine. "No injuries, no concussion. You're all set. But I would suggest you take the day off from school, and take some Tylenol when you get home, just to be safe."

"Okay…" I sighed, reluctant. I glanced at where Edward stood by the door. I felt myself frown, heard the slightly bitter tone in my voice as I asked, "What about him?"

"I personally think he should get himself home, as well, but he insisted on going back to let everyone know that the two of you are still alive. He also wants to check in on his siblings."

"Then why—?"

Dr. Cullen made a show of lowering his voice. "He wants you to go home and rest, too. He is truly concerned about your well-being."

I couldn't help it; I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Alright…Well, if there's nothing else, I'll head home, now…Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

He nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Caleb. I stood to go, just as Edward quickly left the room. I frowned before running after him. There was no way I was going to let him get away without explaining anything to me.

"Edward, wait!"

He ignored me.

"Edward!" I called again, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. Ignoring the fact that it felt like his skin was as hard as marble and cold as ice, I held firm, glaring up at him.

"Let go, Tiana." His voice, while soft, was commanding.

"Not until you give me an explanation." My eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth. "And don't give me that shit about how you were standing next to me."

He blinked, as if startled that I was cursing. It surprised most people, especially coming from quiet little me. And it usually meant that I was pissed as hell.

"You were standing by your car, parked four spaces down from me. I know what I saw. And I know that you know that's where you were. I don't mind lying for you, but I need to know _why_."

He sighed and reached down to pry my fingers from his arm. "Tiana…I…It's complicated. You must understand that I just need you to trust me."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he held up a hand to stop me. "Please. Please, just trust me," he begged.

I sighed, though it sounded more like a groan of frustration. "I need to know what happened. I'm not going to tell anyone, but I need to make sense of it all. It all happened so fast, so…surreal. I don't how you did it, or even _what _you did, but I need to know what's going on."

"Why does it matter if you're not going to tell?"

"It matters to _me_. I want to get past everything that happened last week. I really…I just want us to be honest with each other…"

"Can't you just thank me and forget about it?"

"I—" I stopped when I realized that I had yet to thank him. Grimacing slightly, guilty now, I said, "Thank you, Edward. But I can't just let this go…and I have no intention of doing so, either."

"Well, I can't tell you. It's too complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I?" I demanded, anger flaring.

"Please, Tiana. Just let it go."

"No," I replied, crossing my arms stubbornly.

He was glaring a bit, now. I glared right back, though it was hard to keep my focus when it kept feeling like I was trying to stare down an angel of destruction.

"Why did you do it, anyway?" I asked him suddenly.

"I…I'm not sure…" he murmured, sounding truly confused about his motivations. After a pause, he suddenly declared, "I think it would be better if we weren't friends." He then turned on his heel and left.

I wanted to run after him again, but I forced myself to remain where I was. My cheeks puffed out in distaste, though, as I watched his retreating form. Once he turned the corner, I turned around to go in the opposite direction, following the same route that Edward had taken to get me to the ER. I walked through the relatively empty waiting room and out to my car in order to head home.

"I'm fine, Mom," I sighed when she returned from work. "Dr. Cullen said so."

She tugged at her scrub shirt. "I know he did, but still…"

"Really. I came home like he told me to, took some Tylenol, rested…I'm fine," I repeated.

"She wasn't injured, was she, Christine?" Dad asked from across the dining table.

"No…I asked Dr. Cullen, myself."

"Then, relax. She's still alive, she didn't get hurt, she followed the doctor's orders…"

Mom sighed. "I know, I know, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," I told her.

After dinner, I turned on my laptop and pulled up Google in order to e-mail Morgan and Amie.

_Hey, guys!_

_Sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to send a message sooner. The past two weeks have been pretty hectic…_

_Anyway, I love it up here! It's been raining or snowing since I got here, and the town itself is really great. The scenery is really pretty, and the people that I've met at school are really nice so far. And, to answer your inevitable question, Amie, I've met some good-looking guys._

I smirked slightly as I typed that, knowing Amie would think that to be an understatement if she ever actually saw the Cullens.

_One of them is from the Quileute reservation, but he's younger than me, and I've only seen him once…The other three go to my school, and they're all adopted brothers. Two of them are seniors, so I haven't really gotten to know them._

_But the youngest one is Edward. He's in my Biology class. I'm…still not sure if he likes me, or not, because sometimes he's really nice, but, other times, it's like he'd rather avoid me at all costs. However, he saved me from getting run over today…_

_Don't worry about me, though. It was just really icy, because of all the snow. I'm just lucky that Edward was nearby and pulled me out of the way. I didn't even get a scratch._

_I'll send another e-mail when I can. I love you both, and I hope I can visit or call or something, soon._

Sighing, I sent the e-mail and then shut down my laptop, getting ready for bed. I frowned as I thought back to that morning, in the hospital. None of Edward's replies had answered my questions; they had just raised more questions.

But, judging by his reactions, I wasn't going to get any straight answers, if I was going to get any in the first place. I sighed, wondering if I would ever get him to be honest with me.

"Oh, well…" I muttered to myself as I climbed into bed.

Once I drifted off to sleep, I dreamed about Edward Cullen.

_We were in a forest, on opposite sides of a clearing. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, not making a sound. I ran after him, blundering through the foliage. But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't catch him._


	6. Tiana: Friends, Maybe?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Twilight characters and whatnot. Also, please note that after some personal issues, a few minor edits have been made to earlier chapters as to who I am using from real life as characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I found myself still pissed off with Edward the following week. Every time I tried to ask him for answers, he would change the subject or fall silent. It was irritating the hell out of me that he was leaving me out of the dark.<p>

Not to mention, Edward seemed to having the time of his life watching me be the center of attention, much to my dismay. I was unused to having so many people, so many boys, take an interest in me. Since the almost-accident, I had gotten an invitation to the girls' choice dance that was coming up from almost every single boy in my class, including Nick and Cameron. However, I had refused all of them, telling them that I was going to Seattle that weekend. In reality, I was absolutely terrified of the possibility that one of them would then ask me to be their girlfriend; despite the fact that I was a hopeless romantic, I didn't think I was ready for it to happen to me…

As I slammed the door, my keys fell to the ground and into a puddle. "Dammit…" I bent down to retrieve them, but a white hand flashed out to get them before I could.

"Missing something?"

I straightened up and glared at Edward, hating him for doing it again—somewhere else one moment, in front of the next. It definitely wasn't helping my temper.

I snatched my keys back from his hand. "Thanks," I growled, turning on my heel.

However, he made a sidestep and blocked my path.

"What? Are you trying to irritate me to death since I didn't get crushed last week?" I demanded, crossing my arms and glaring at him again.

"I've only known you for a few days, and I already think you're absurd."

With a sigh of insult and disgust, I stepped around him, making my way to English. However, he followed doggedly.

"I am sorry…I'm not saying that it isn't true, but it was quite rude of me to say it out loud. I came over to ask you something."

I sighed in exasperation, stopping to face him. "What is your problem?" I demanded. "Do you have multiple personality disorder, or something?"

He smirked at me. "Do I have permission to continue?"

After one more glare, I waved my hand impatiently. "Go ahead."

"I was wondering if the night of the dance—"

"You've got to be kidding me, right? Is this your idea of a joke?" I asked, feeling my temper flare up again. He must have realized that I wasn't going to the dance, least of all with him.

He smirked again. "May I finish my question?"

"Fine," I replied irritably.

"I was wondering if I could drive you to Seattle."

I gaped at him, momentarily too stunned to remember that I was supposed to be angry with him. But once I did, I composed my face into an angry mask. "I thought you didn't want to be friends with me, let alone give me a lift to Seattle. On top of that, my car works perfectly fine. So, sorry, but no." I stepped around him, but he blocked my way once more.

"I never said that. I said that I thought it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be. Truly, I _do_ want to be, but it's…"

"Complicated?" I guessed.

He suddenly smiled, flashing his white teeth. "Exactly. But it's becoming hard to stay away, Tiana."

I was silent, too stunned to really form a coherent thought.

"So, will you let me drive you?"

I sighed, reaching up to run a hand through my hair. "I'll think about it," I finally relented.

He smiled, as if he were relieved, before his face became serious again. "But you _should_ stay away from me," he warned and then went to his first class.

I stared after him incredulously. _What the hell?_

* * *

><p>At lunch, I walked into the cafeteria with Amber. I glanced at our usual table and saw that the boys were already there. Panning over the rest of the cafeteria, I noticed that the Cullen table was missing Edward, and I had to admit that I found myself feeling a bit disappointed.<p>

But once I stepped out of the lunch line, I noticed that Edward was at a separate table, looking around the cafeteria. Once he caught my gaze, he gestured to me with his index finger.

"I'm almost certain he means you," Amber said, seeming just as surprised as I was feeling.

"Yeah, I guess so…Maybe he needs some homework help, or something…" I mumbled, embarrassed as I waved goodbye to her and approached the table Edward was currently occupying. However, I hesitated once I got there.

"Hello. Why don't you sit with me today?"

"Sure…" I replied slowly, taking a seat. After a long, awkward silence, I said, "So…This is…different…What changed?"

"Well, I decided that if I have to go to hell, then I might as well do it properly."

"Okay…?" I was completely confused.

"I'm sure that doesn't make sense to you," he said with a wry smile.

I shook my head. "No, not really…"

He laughed slightly and then glanced over his shoulder; he chuckled. "I think your friends are mad at me for stealing you."

I looked past him, and sighed when I saw that he was referring to the fact that Nick and Cameron seemed jealous about the new seating arrangements, while Amber looked like she was doing the best she could to distract them with conversation. "They'll live…"

"What if I decide that I don't want to give you back?" he asked playfully.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have given up on being good. I've decided that I will allow the pieces to fall where they may." After a slight pause, he looked like he was cursing himself for saying too much.

"Don't worry," I said quickly when I noticed his expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing. I find myself saying too much when I'm around you."

"Okay…So…in English, are you saying that we're friends, now?"

"We will try, but I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." He smiled, playfully, but I could still see the warning behind it.

"You've said that a lot lately…"

"Because you're obviously not listening. You would avoid me if you were smart."

I frowned. "Yes, you've made that pretty clear, too."

He smiled apologetically.

"So…What you're saying is that if I'm being not smart, we'll try our best to be friends?"

He nodded and glanced down at my almost-empty plate; I hadn't even started eating. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really…What about you?" I noted that he didn't have a tray, nor did he before I joined him.

"No." He looked like he was enjoying a private joke, or something.

"I have a request, if you don't mind," I said after a roll of my eyes.

"I suppose it depends on what it is."

"Could you warn me the next time you're going to act like you're ignoring me?"

"Very well. But, only if you tell me one theory."

I blinked. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I know that you're trying to figure out what I am."

"Well…" I bit my bottom lip. "To be honest, I really don't know. But I'm open up to all types of things. You said so yourself. I look past the logic that everyone else sees. But I can tell you that I know you're the protagonist."

"But what if I'm the bad guy?"

"No. You're not the antagonist." I was surprised how firmly I believed it. I fell silent for a while, and then I realized what he was trying to get at. "Oh, I see…"

"You do?" Edward suddenly looked scared, as if he had said too much.

"You're telling me that you're dangerous."

"Finally, you're understanding."

"But you're not bad. No, I don't think you're bad."

"You're wrong," he murmured.

By then, the cafeteria was emptying. Sighing, I stood up, picking up my tray.

Edward stood, as well. "I'll see you later."

I blinked. "Wait, you're ditching?" I asked incredulously. Edward didn't seem to be the type to do it…

"It's healthy to do so once in a while."

"Well, then I suppose I'm a very sickly person, because I've never skipped a class, and I'm not starting now."

He smirked slightly. "And that's your choice. I'll see you later."

But when I entered Biology, I found myself wishing that I had followed Edward's advice, just like I always did when I figured out we would be doing dissections. I noticed that Mr. Banner was handing out supplies for blood typing. I swallowed, beginning to feel nauseous. Oh, no…

"Um, Mr. Banner…?" I asked weakly as I approached his desk.

"Yes, Miss McKay?"

"I-I know all-too-well that I get queasy with even a little bit of blood…And I've already had tests done, so I know my blood type…M-may I go to the office this hour…?"

Rather than seeming angry, he just nodded. "There's always someone. Go on."

I dipped my head in thanks and hurried from the room, heading outside in a desperate search for fresh air. So much for not ditching…

I was practically gasping by the time I got outside, and took in gulpfuls of air, leaning against a wall as I closed my eyes.

"Tiana?"

I groaned. _No, not him…_I hesitantly opened my eyes to see Edward approaching me, a startled and concerned expression on his face.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no…Just a little nauseous…" I closed my eyes again, but they flew open when I felt my feet leave the ground; Edward had picked me up, and was carrying me towards the office. "Don't…" I groaned, now feeling dizzy. "Either slow down, or let me walk…"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Not until you slow down. You're not helping my stomach," I grumbled.

He smirked a little, and I pouted faintly. Great. Now he was making fun of me.

"Seriously," I tried to continue. "I'll be fine in a few minutes. I just need to sit down or something. I don't need to see the nurse, I swear."

"That's for her to decide," he quipped back, ignoring my protests as he opened the door to the front office. Still not putting me down, he explained the situation to a startled-looking Ms. Cope, who eventually nodded once she seemed over her shock of seeing me being carried bridal-style, and led Edward to where the nurse's office was. She hurried off to get the nurse herself while Edward gently placed me down on one of the cots.

I huffed and glared up at him. "Why do you insist on babying me? I can handle myself." I sat up once I was certain he wouldn't try to push me back down into a lying position. "Besides, I already feel better." And it was true; the momentary wave of nausea was beginning to fade.

"Is it wrong for me to worry about your wellbeing?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Gee, aren't you chivalrous?" I replied, aiming for a sarcastic tone in order to hide my embarrassment at the idea of Edward being _worried_ about me.

"I heard someone isn't fond of the bloodtyping exercise," the nurse said as she entered the room, immediately coming to my side with one of those frozen sponges that schools used instead of actual ice packs.

"Yeah…" I murmured slightly, taking the sponge and pressing it to my forehead. "I'll be fine in a few moments, though."

"Well, I'll let you lay down, then. And there's nothing else I can get you, dear?"

"No, thank you. I'll just rest for a bit."

"Alright. Well, if you change your mind, let me know." The nurse glanced at Edward. "You'll take her back to class when she's ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied pleasantly.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Once she was out of earshot, I sighed, lowering the sponge from my forehead. I glanced at Edward. "You were right."

"Well, I usually am. But what am I right about this time?"

"Ditching is healthy," I joked before sighing a little bit. "I should've done it when I could."

He smiled a little bit, that crooked half-smile that was really beginning to grow on me. "Well, I'm glad it was just nausea and not someone else making you cry. I was afraid I would have to avenge your honor."

"You are so old-fashioned," I told him. "I have never met anyone, aside from English majors, that even think about those old codes of chivalry. Not in this day and age."

Surprise—and maybe even fear?—flickered across his face. "Well, what about you? What was that last statement supposed to mean?"

I shrugged. "Eh, I'm an old soul. Most people my age are obsessed with partying and popularity and materialistic happiness and sex. I would prefer to stay home with a cup of chai tea, reading a Jane Austen novel while having Frank Sinatra playing in the background."

"I see. You really are an old soul."

I blushed a little bit, nodding in embarrassment.

"Well, if it helps, I am, too."

I glanced up at him, taking note of the way that his mouth seemed curled in amusement, while his eyes were very guarded. I frowned a little at the odd mixture of expressions on his face. "Well, I suppose that's a relief. If you still want to take me to Seattle, then I won't have to worry about accidentally finding myself in a corner of a bar."

Edward's expression finally became one of full amusement, and he laughed slightly. "No, you do not."

I nodded a little bit. "So…How did you even see me? Wouldn't you have gotten in trouble if you were just wandering around the hallways without being in class?"

"I was listening to music in my car," he replied. Before I could say anything else, he asked, "And are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Much. Thank you. Though I should probably go home. I wouldn't want to risk puking all over the gym floor next period."

Edward chuckled a little. "Then we should inform dear Ms. Cope of our absence." He offered one of his arms, and I used it as a support for helping me stand up. Out in the waiting room, he deposited me in one of the folding chairs. "I'll take care of getting us out of class."

I nodded and waited patiently, fiddling with my hands. I glanced up when I heard the office door open, and Nick walked in, leading in one of our classmates from Biology. The other student Nick was helping looked a little green, and my new friend had to explain to the nurse that the poor girl had actually fainted in class.

As the nurse led the girl to her office, Nick turned to go, but caught sight of me and joined me.

"I never took you for a ditcher…Did you get in trouble?"

I shook my head, remembering that Nick probably hadn't seen me talk to Mr. Banner before class had started. "No, the minute I saw the equipment in the lab, I knew I had to bail. Otherwise, you would have had to help me to the nurse, as well."

"Oh, you're a fainter, too?"

I nodded sheepishly. "And I'm going to go ahead and head home, since I'm still a little queasy. I'd rather not be that person that throws up on the basketball court in seventh."

"That's too bad. But, hey, before you have to go, I have a question for you."

"…Yeah?"

"Want to join us on our trip to La Push this Saturday?"

I brightened at the thought of the beach. Maybe I could even arrange to meet up with Jacob again, since I hadn't really had the time to call him since I'd met him. "Yeah, totally!"

He smiled. "Great."

At that point, Edward returned. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nick," I said before I followed Edward out of the office. It had started drizzling while we had been inside, and I turned my face skyward, sighing a little in relief at the cool wetness.

Edward lightly touched my shoulder. "Come on. I said I would get you home safely, and I intend to keep my promise," he said before starting to head towards the parking lot.

I followed after him, frowning when he approached his Volvo rather than my Taurus. "Wait, what about my car?" I asked.

"I'll have Alice drop it off," he replied with a shrug as he climbed into the driver's seat. "It's unlocked, by the way," he added.

I huffed and called, "I _can_ drive myself home! I'm not _that_ nauseous!"

The passenger window opened as Edward leaned over the middle console to look up at me. "Please just get in the car, Tiana," he said, sounding rather exasperated.

I glanced over my shoulder, towards where my car was parked, wondering if I could cross the parking lot before Edward had a chance to catch up to me.

"I'll just drag you back," he warned, as if he had read my thoughts.

After a few more moments of deliberation, I huffed, "Fine," and slid into the Volvo.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. In my frustration with not being allowed to drive myself home, I had intended on giving Edward the silent treatment the entire way home, but then I recognized the song playing, and my curiosity ruled over my pride.

"_Ave Verum_?"

Edward glanced at me. "And you know Mozart because…?"

"Choir kid," I replied. "It was forever ago, though. I'm not very fond of the limelight…But, yeah, this is one of my favorite songs. It's really the only Mozart I know, though."

"Why is it one of your favorites?"

I shrugged. "I just like it. Everyone else in that class hated it, though."

"Because it's in Latin?" he guessed.

"Exactly," I replied with a nod.

"So, how old are you?" Edward eventually asked after a considerable lull in our conversation.

"Um…Seventeen. Why?"

"Hmm…I suppose you really are an old soul," he replied.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered in embarrassment.

By then, we had reached my house, much to my surprise. I reached for the door handle, but stopped when Edward rested his hand on my arm.

"I'll see you next week."

"But won't I see you tomorrow?" I was surprised how my heart fell at the thought of him not being present at school.

Edward shook his head. "Emmett and I are actually going to start our weekend early. We're going camping near the Goat Rocks Wilderness."

"Well, that sounds fun…I hope you two have a good time."

"Just be careful while I'm away."

My pride flared up, and I puffed out my cheeks in irritation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just seem to attract trouble."

"Hey, just because I'm clumsy does _not_ mean…" I trailed off in my retort, noticing that he looked genuinely concerned. My anger ebbed slightly, and I finally sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll promise to be careful. Just as long _you_ promise to be careful." I blushed when the last part slipped past my lips, since I hadn't intended for it to.

I mentally cursed myself at my carelessness and hurried out of the car, slamming the door behind me maybe a little harder than was necessary. But I was too flustered to care, especially when I didn't want Edward to figure out just how much I was beginning to fall for him.

When I got to the porch and glanced back at the Volvo while I absentmindedly searched around for my keys, I could have sworn that I saw Edward smiling before he drove off. And it was only when I opened the door that I realized that I had never told him where I lived.

That night, I dreamed about Edward again. But it was considerably different than my previous one, because the realm of fantasy had finally penetrated my subconscious and twisted Edward into the image of such supernatural aspects.

_I was standing in a forest, then I saw Edward. I ran after him as in my first dream. When I caught up to him, I saw he had stopped at the edge of a sunlit clearing, looking wary. He turned at the sound of my approach._

_"I'm sorry," he murmured, his ocher eyes turning onyx. "Soooo thirsty."_

_He leaned towards me, holding me close. I was paralyzed with fear and anticipation as his breath whispered against my neck…_


End file.
